A vehicle is a transport means that runs on roads or tracks to transport humans or objects to desired places. The vehicle moves through one or more wheels generally installed in the vehicle body. Examples of vehicles include a three-wheeled vehicle, a four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, and a train running on rails installed on tracks.
In modern society, the number of peoples using vehicles as the most common transportation means is increasing. Development of vehicle technologies brought many advantages of the ease of long-distance travel, convenience in life, etc., but caused a problem of serious traffic congestion due to bad traffic in a thickly populated area such as Korea.
Lately, studies into a vehicle with Advanced Driver Assist System (ADAS) for actively providing information about a vehicle state, a driver's state, and surrounding environments are actively conducted in order to reduce drivers' burdens and increase drivers' convenience.
Examples of ADAS installed in vehicles are Cross Traffic Alert (CTA) and Rear Cross Traffic Alert (RCTA). The CTA is collision avoidance system for determining a risk of collision with opposite vehicles or turning vehicles at intersections and avoiding collision through emergency braking when there is a risk of collision.
There are cases in which a vehicle entering an intersection or a back road fails to sense another vehicle approaching in a blind spot due to an obstacle located at the intersection or on the back road since the vehicle senses the other vehicle through a sensor. Therefore, technology for estimating driving paths of other vehicles and determining approaches of the other vehicles is needed.